


pumpkin pie and apple cider

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, it's a thing, pumpkin carver!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a semi professional (horrible) pumpkin carver and Louis is hopelessly endeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pumpkin pie and apple cider

**Author's Note:**

> i saw [this](http://chipmunklou.tumblr.com/post/63893005169) and [this](http://chipmunklou.tumblr.com/post/65512270935/gemmaannestyles-spooktacular-harrystyles) and well fuck. how was i supposed to resist? i couldn't and so here we are. this is inspired by the little fair the orchard in my town has every fall a bit before halloween. anyway still short, still shitty, and i still don't have the patience to read through this. also i switched povs for this quite a lot so anytime you see '***' it's a pov change. you can find me on tumblr at [teacupchipmunk](http://teacupchipmunk.tumblr.com) .xx

The orchard is teeming with a large variety of people, spread out over the open grassland. There are young children crawling over the bales of hay and yelling to their hearts content, running around and hiding from their parents behind the roaming cows. Teenagers and young adults are running through the field, navigating the corn maze and munching on treats, smiles bright. The older folks are wandering through and browsing the stalls, chatting amicably with each other and the workers. The big red barn is looming along the edges, paint peeling and faded. There’s a giant pumpkin patch taking up the space to the right of the barn, ready to be picked, possibly also brought to the carver stood off to the side, his large table sparse save for a few choice utensils. 

Harry sighs, wiping a gloved hand over his brow and looking up with a smile, taking in the colours around him. The reds and yellows clinging for their lives to the copse of trees, dull barn and bright pumpkins, the almost gray green of the dry grass beneath his feet. The sky is dimming from a bright clear blue, swirling clouds and beaming sun, to another spectacular mix of colour, pinks and purples to rival the painted butterflies on the faces of some of the children. He can see Liam in the distance driving the tractor for the hay rides, smile wide and eyes crinkled in a laugh. Zayn is across the way painting a young girl’s face, red and black paint turning her into a miniature spiderman. His mum is at the stand with the pies he and Liam had slaved all day over, chatting to an older bloke who lives across town and stops in for some of their fresh fruit at least once a month. He looks up as someone walks up to him, shy smile curving their black painted lips, as he takes the large pumpkin they hand him.

***

"Okay but like," Niall takes another bite of his candy apple, chewing thoughtfully and tilting his head. "Even if, theoretically, that was possible, I don’t think it’d be very pleasant. I mean like, a pumpkin in your arse? It’d get stuck wouldn't it?"

Louis shoves a large fork full of pumpkin pie in his mouth, savouring the added cinnamon and whipped cream.

"I think, theoretically, you’re an idiot," he mumbles around his mouthful, watching Niall shrug and bite some of the candy off his apple. He looks up as they’re walking, eyes falling on the pumpkin patch with a smile before he promptly starts choking.

"Lou? Are you okay?" Niall starts hitting his back, a bit harder than necessary, taking another bite of his apple. Louis looks back up, sees fluffy brown curls and a soft looking green jumper, large hands holding out a horrendously carved pumpkin and exchanging it for the fee, putting the money in a metal box. 

"He’s so fucking pretty," Louis whispers to himself.

"I mean objectively, yeah, but enough to die over him, mate?" The other boy chuckles, laughing harder at Louis’ scowl.

"I will rip your dick off and feed it to one of the cows," he snarls, picking up his fallen pie and tossing it in a nearby bin. Niall stops off at the face painting stall, pointing excitedly at the butterfly print in the book. Louis shakes his head and keeps walking, grabbing a random pumpkin on the way and hefting it up, cradling it against his tummy. taking a deep breath he heads over to the carving station.

***

Harry starts when something heavy plops onto the table behind him, spinning around and tripping on his feet. He winds up with his face buried in a warm compact chest, small hands coming up to steady his shoulders.

"Fuck shit sorry, I can't tell my left foot from my right half the time, i swear," he straightens up and gets a good look at the guy. He’s a few inches shorter than him, narrow with a slim waist and a devastating smile. 

"Is that why you’ve got stickers on your shoes?" The boy smirks amused down at the little 'left' and 'right' stickers on Harry's scuffed black boots. He laughs, looking down before blurting out the first thing that comes to mind.

"It’s a bit early to be dressing up for Halloween isn’t it?"

"What?" The other boy’s absolutely baffled, cocking his head, hands still on Harry’s shoulders.

"Because you know… you look like an angel?" Harry smiles big, proud of himself with his eyes twinkling. The boy looks at him blankly for a minute before he giggles.

"Oh my god that was so fucking bad, please tell me that’s never worked for you," he lets his hands drop, one falling to clutch his own tummy.

"Do you want me to lie?" Harry smirks, holding out his hand. "I’m Harry."

"Louis," he looks down to the table and back. "So can I convince you to carve this for me?"

***

"That’s my job!" Harry’s face lights up, grabbing a book of stencils. "Which one do you want?"

Louis looks through the book, finding a relatively simple one and pointing at it with a quirked brow. Harry sheepishly grimaces, shaking his head.

"Can’t really, erm well, can’t do that one," Louis nods along, flipping the page and trying another one. Harry rejects three more before he sighs with a small smile.

"Why don’t you tell me which ones you can do, and I’ll choose from there, that sound good?" Harry nods and flips back to the beginning, gesturing to the first two pages. Louis laughs hard, choosing the first one, just the word 'Boo' and an exclamation point. Harry nods seriously, sitting on the grass and pulling the pumpkin into his lap, grabbing a knife, a large jar and a spoon. Louis sits in front of him, crossing his legs and resting his chin on his hand, propped up on his knee. The other boy pushes his sleeves up, and takes the knife, starting to cut a circle in the top, forearms taught and biceps bulging under the cotton of his jumper. He’s humming to himself, something that sounds vaguely like 'bubblegum bitch'.

"So are you enjoying the fair?" 

Louis starts, looking up from the other boy’s lips and coughing lightly. "Yeah, yeah it's a lot of fun. I’m here with a mate who’s kind of fucked off, I think getting his face painted? But I had a slice of the pumpkin pie, it was absolutely sinful." 

He watches Harry’s eyes snap up, making a small happy noise in the back of his throat.

"I made the pies! Well, technically me and Liam but I did most of the pumpkin. I’m the one who added the cinnamon and whipped cream. It’s all handmade you know? The pies as well, not just the cream," his eyes widen and he blushes as Louis giggles, looking back down to where he’s popping out the little circle at the top of the pumpkin. He starts spooning out the guts into the jar; his free hand is large, spanning the whole side of the pumpkin, heavy rings glinting in the fairy lights that have been turned on now that the sun is nearly set. When he’s done he screws the cap onto the jar and puts it on the table, starting to carve the design.

***

"Oh… wow, it’s. Well it’s really something," Louis’ face is scrunched up, most likely trying not to laugh. Harry sighs, looking down in despair; the 'Boo!' wound up a little off. The middle part of the 'B' got fucked up and wound up looking more like a 'D'. The exclamation point looks like just a single line, making the whole thing look like it says 'Dool'. He groans and buries his head in his hands.

"This is hands down the worst one I’ve done. I swear I’m usually much better," he looks up to see the other boy looking at him unimpressed. "Okay not 'much' but definitely not quite this bad."

Louis reaches over and runs a hand through Harry's hair, fluffing it up and probably making it puff out. He watches as the other boy smiles to himself. Louis stands up and brushes colourful leaves off his jeans, fixing his red shirt and pulling his black jacket tighter around himself. Harry bites his lip hard as he stands up himself, almost wishing he would trip into the other boy’s arms again. While he’s distracted, the smaller boy steps up close and pulls out a tenner, stepping closer and tucking it in his palm, curling Harry's fingers around it with a wink. Grabbing the marker from the table he writes his number on the exposed skin of Harry’s forearm, signing it with a little smiley face.

"Thanks for this," he grabs the pumpkin, smiling and waving, heading over to where Harry can see a blond boy talking to Zayn.

"It’s been pumpkin-tastic," he calls after Louis belatedly, savouring the booming laughter that drifts back in the cool air toward him, wrapping him up in smoke and warming him to his core. He sighs, looking at the ink on his arm and still feeling the lingering touch of Louis' smooth skin. He was wrong about the boy. He’s definitely not an angel; he pictures Louis with little devil horns and a pointy tail and feels his breath catch. This boy will be the death of him, he can already tell.

**Author's Note:**

> by the way that last little image of devil louis ? i pretty much pictured [this](http://chipmunklou.tumblr.com/post/63843538557) siiiiigh


End file.
